


Secrets and Promises

by written_in_starlight



Series: The Astral Chronicles [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (at least part of it lol), F/M, Gen, NaNoWriMo 2019, and at least finn's aware they don't keep him around for his brains lol, poor jared overthinks things, will and ria are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/written_in_starlight/pseuds/written_in_starlight
Summary: When they finally reach the rest of the resistance, Aiden realizes the four teenagers have even more secrets than he originally thought.Will has...businessto attend to.Jared faces a harsh reminder of why he's in the resistance.
Series: The Astral Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468171





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I might as well post a little bit of what I wrote during NaNoWriMo lol. It was a bunch of stuff from a handful of projects I've been working on, and Nova ended up taking up most of the word count (38000/50000... lol), but there was a little bit of Astral, and it's a cute, kinda fun at times little snippet that I figured I'd share.

Will barely stifled a yawn as he made his way through the camp. The sun was barely over the horizon and the majority of the camp was just now starting to stir. Really, Will knew he should be taking advantage of the fact that they weren’t traveling and sleep as much as he could, but he also knew free time in the camp was rare. And he knew she would be up this early, and the thought of seeing her again spurred him out of bed.

Will finally reached his destination, noting with pleasure that the guard she sometimes had wasn’t outside this morning. He rung the bell to announce his presence, and a moment later a voice inside the tent called, “Come in.”

Will ducked inside the tent. Lady Nashira was standing over her desk, studying something there, but she glanced up as Will entered.

“Will!” In an instant, her serious expression had dropped, and she rushed around her desk.

Will caught her as she threw herself into her arms.

“You’re okay,” she breathed. “I mean, I knew you were, but there’s a difference between knowing and having you _here_.”

 _I know_. Will pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Inwardly, he was smug about the fact that he was finally taller than her, but he kept _those_ thoughts to himself.

Nashira took a deep breath, then stepped back out of Will’s embrace.

“Well,” she said. “I suppose you won’t be surprised when I say I’ll be in Council meetings all day.”

 _Hence why I’m here now, before the Council has any claim over you_. Will closed the distance between them and kissed Nashira.

Nashira laughed against Will’s lips. “And I’m sure this is the only reason why you’re here this morning,” she said dryly.

 _I_ _t’s the most important._ Will kissed her again.

“And the other, “less important” reason?” Nashira raised her eyebrow.

_You know Ria._

“I want to hear you say it.” Will rolled his eyes.

_Whatever information you can give me, can give Rose._

“Mmm, and what are you willing to give for it?” Nashira pulled Will into another kiss.

_Whatever you think is worth it._

“What you know about the princess?”

_Whatever I can tell you without blatantly breaking my oaths._

“How have you gotten away with that so far?” Nashira asked. “You’ve mentioned the oaths you’ve sworn to Rose and Ashe before.”

 _Some of the things I know, I can’t tell unless Rose or Ashe give me the go ahead,_ Will explained. _Others, they want us to keep secret, unless it’s “for the greater good of Astral” if we tell somebody._

“Ah. And it’s the greater good to spill some of your secrets to me,” Nashira teased.

 _Oh, Rose has okayed most of the things I’ve told you anyways,_ Will retorted. _And if it keeps the resistance more on the same page, I’d say so._

“Alright,” Nashira smiled.

 _How long until you have to go?_

“Soon.” Nashira kissed Will again. “You’ll find my council notes in their usual place, labelled. Nothing’s changed in that regard.”

_And your payment?_

“Can you come by tonight?” Nashira asked.

_I can try. One of these evenings._

Nashira nodded. “Then I’ll get those secrets of yours then,” she murmured.

Will nodded, holding Nashira close as he kissed her again and again. They had _so little time_ together, and sometimes the unfairness of it made Will want to scream, but he knew this was the way it had to be. So he had to be content with whatever early mornings and late evenings they could steal together.


	2. Chapter 2

Aiden noticed that Will was surprisingly absent the whole day. While they had been traveling, Will and Jared had been nearly inseparable, but now Will was nowhere to be found while Jared was training with Finn.

When he mentioned it to Jared at lunch, Jared frowned.

“He does that,” was his explanation. “Disappears for a day or so whenever we come back to camp. I don’t know where he goes,” he added with a scowl. “I’ve tried following him, but he _really_ doesn’t want to be followed.”

“Maybe he has a girlfriend,” Finn suggested, sitting next to them.

“Yeah, I’ve thought that too,” Jared said, though his frown didn’t lift. “But you’ve noticed the pattern, right?”

“Pattern?”

“I’d hoped you were more observant than that Finn,” Rose sighed as she joined them in the grass.

“What’s the pattern?” Finn asked.

Rose opened her mouth, but then closed it with a smile. “Hey Will!” she called.

Aiden looked around to see Will wave in greeting as he grabbed food before coming to join them.

“So how’s your morning been?” Rose asked, her casualness sounding so fake even Aiden could tell something was up.

Will rolled his eyes. _I know, you know, let’s cut the middle ground. I got permission to copy their notes while they’re in meetings. I’ll let you know when I’m finished._

Finn’s eyes widened. “Oh, _that’s_ the pattern!”

Jared groaned, and Rose shook her head with a soft smile. “Finn, I hoped you were smarter than that,” she teased.

“Aw come on, we all know you don’t keep me around for my smarts,” Finn grumbled.

“No kidding,” Jared snickered, narrowly avoiding Finn’s retaliatory blow.

Aiden blinked. “I’m confused,” he stated.

The four teens exchanged a glance. “It’s not that we don’t trust you,” Jared said, lowering his voice, “but we _really_ don’t want word of this getting back to Ashe.”

“Word of what?”

 _Has Martin told you anything about oaths?_ Will asked.

“No.” Aiden frowned. “Should I be worried?”

“Nah,” Finn said, waving his spoon carelessly. “So long as you keep any you swear.”

“Most commonly, oaths are sworn on a person’s magic,” Jared explained lowly. “So long as you don’t break it, you’ll be fine, but if you do, then your magic is forfeit.”

“So basically it’s only relevant for magic users.”

Jared shook his head. “Even if you can’t or don’t ever use it, everybody has magic,” he said. “Breaking an oath takes away your magic. From what I’ve heard, it’s not pleasant.”

Aiden felt a chill run through him. “So what I’m hearing is, if I want answers, I’m going to have to swear an oath not to tell anybody.”

“We do have an exception,” Rose said. “Where you can tell somebody, if it’s for the greater good of Astral.”

“That sounds entirely subjective.”

“It is,” Finn said.

“And I’m sure Will has exploited the hell out of that one,” Rose added with a smirk.

 _You’ve basically given me the go ahead, so I’m not even exploiting that particular loophole,_ Will argued.

“Moral of the story is, yes, if you want more details from the four of us, we’ll need you to swear an oath,” Jared said, steering the conversation back on track.

Aiden hesitated, but he’d always been too curious for his own good (and that was basically the reason he was in this situation in the first place), so he nodded. “Alright. I’ll do it.”

Rose grinned. “Let us know when you have those notes finished,” she said to Will. “Then we can have Aiden swear and meet to go over them.”

Will nodded, finishing his food and standing. _We weren’t gone for as long as usual. I think I’m nearly done._

“Sounds good.” Rose nodded.

“Hey Will, who’s your contact?” Jared asked, a challenging look in his green eyes.

 _I’ll give you a hint._ Will gave his twin a sarcastic grin. _It’s not Ashe_.

Jared spat a few words in a language Aiden didn’t understand, and Will laughed, replying in the same language.

 _I’ll see you guys later_ , he said, back in what sounded like English to Aiden, then turned and left.

“He’s a fast eater,” Rose commented, almost to herself.

“Wants to get back to his girl,” Finn teased.

Rose punched his shoulder. “He said his contact is in meetings all day, which we also know about thanks to Ashe, so _no_.”

“Stubborn bastard,” Jared grumbled.

“He’ll tell us when he’s ready,” was Rose’s level response. “You two better finish eating quick. I heard after lunch Damien wants to test all the battle pairs. _Especially_ those that aren’t under his thumb all the time.”

Finn groaned and Jared muttered what sounded like curses under his breath.

“Should I be worried?” Aiden asked.

“You? Nah.” Rose’s grin was predatory. “These two are going to get their butts kicked though.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I hate that bastard!” Jared hissed in pain as Finn ran the cloth over the gash in his back.

“He has a point,” Finn said levelly.

“We’ve been doing the best we can!” Jared argued. “It’s not like we can really train when we’re out traveling with Ashe. Not at the level _he_ wants.”

“He has a point,” Finn repeated. “We can’t afford mistakes Jared.”

_Rose and Will can’t afford our mistakes._

Jared sighed, the noise turning into hissed curses as Finn continued to clean his cut. That devolved into Jared cussing out Damien in Otosa, because the only people who could understand him would probably not rat him out.

“Got that out of your system?” Finn asked as Jared fell silent.

“Until it hurts again,” Jared muttered.

“One day I’ll get you or Will to teach me Otosa,” Finn commented, dabbing at the cut again. Cool numbness spread from Finn’s touch, and Jared relaxed with a sigh.

“Not like you’ll hear anything you didn’t expect,” he mumbled.

“Considering how often it seems like you’re cursing?”

“I’m sure Mom and Dad would be so proud of me,” Jared said dryly.

Finn hummed, starting to wrap bandages around Jared’s torso. “Maybe not for the cursing,” he said, “but I get the feeling they’d be proud of everything else.”

“Yeah.” Jared let his head drop. “Sorry.”

Finn ruffled his hair before continuing his bandaging. “Later tonight?” he asked.

“If Will’s not back by then,” Jared responded.

“Fair. And tomorrow. I’m sure we can find another battle pair who have enough anger against Damien to take it out on us in practice.”

Jared let out a huff of laughter.

“There.” Jared felt Finn sit back. “How’s it feel?”

Jared carefully moved his shoulder. “Numb.”

“Good?”

“Yeah. Stupid cursed blades.”

“Makes the lesson stick.”

_In a real fight it could have been Rose or Will. It could have been Will._

“Hey.”

Jared realized with a start his knuckles were white from how hard he’d been clenching his fists.

“Tomorrow, okay?” Finn’s blue-grey gaze was serious.

“Yeah. Okay.” Jared shook his head, unclenching his fists.

Finn ruffled his hair.

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

“If you say so.” Finn was probably thinking something along the same lines as Jared. Jared just froze up whenever he imagined Will getting hurt.

“I’m fine.” Jared stood and rummaged through his things for a fresh shirt. He’d have to mend the gash in his shirt from today.

“If you say so.”

Jared huffed and pulled his shirt on. Just as he got it over his head, the tent flap opened, and Will rushed in, Rose and Aiden close on his heels.

Will stopped short as he caught sight of Jared. _What happened?_

“Nothing.” Jared finished getting his shirt on. “You finished with the notes then?”

Will nodded. _What happened Jare?_

“I’m fine.” Jared was only a few minutes older, but he _needed_ to protect Will.

Finn stood, tugging at Jared until he was forced to sit on his bed or fall. “Training accident,” he explained lowly. Jared wanted to be annoyed, but he didn’t quite have the energy.

Will shot Jared a worried glance.

“Don’t worry, I got him patched up,” Finn continued.

Will hesitated, but nodded. Jared trusted Finn, and Will trusted Jared’s judgement. If Jared wasn’t making a fuss at Finn’s statement, then Will wouldn’t either.

“Alright, let’s get Aiden sworn to secrecy here, then we can see what’s been up since we were last in camp,” Finn said.

Will glanced at Jared one last time, but Jared had accepted he wasn’t in the mood to pour over notes, so he just curled up in his bed, his arms wrapped loosely around his head.

Finn was right. And Jared would do whatever it would take to make sure none of them ever got hurt. Especially Will.


	4. Chapter 4

Aiden glanced at Jared, who by now was curled up on his bed, seemingly checked out of the situation. Aiden had only caught a glimpse, but Jared’s torso had been wrapped in bandages.

Finn had lowly explained it away to Will as a training accident, but Aiden was still hesitant. Finn and Jared had never hurt each other that bad while training before, and moreover, Aiden had thought that Jared could heal even his own minor cuts and bruises. But Will had accepted Finn’s explanation with no argument, and Aiden didn’t feel like it was his place to voice his concerns.

“Alright.” Aiden turned to Rose. “You sure you’re willing to do this?” she asked again. “I know the whole oath thing might be a little daunting. The boys will be willing to vouch for the fact it’s easy to keep though.”

_Even if you have a deal to exchange information with somebody,_ Will added. His smile seemed forced though, worry lining his eyes. He probably wasn’t as reassured by Finn’s explanations as he had initially appeared.

“Yeah.” Aiden mustered up a grin of his own. “I’m too curious for my own good, so it’d just eat away at me if I decided not to promise my silence.”

“Well, that’s one reason why I guess,” Rose laughed. “Jared?”

_He can just copy the oath I made,_ Will cut in. _That way he knows he has a lot of leeway._

“You know, you’re not wrong,” Rose said. She held out her hand. Aiden blinked. “Forearm to forearm.”

Aiden nodded and grabbed her arm. He could feel the crystal pendant in his palm pressing against her skin.

_Okay. Repeat after me, and use your full name whenever I say your name. I, Aiden._

“I, Aiden Josiah Heller.”

_Do swear to keep the secrets entrusted to me._

Will met Rose’s eye as Aiden repeated his words. Rose nodded.

_By Melody Rose Miles, Finn Adonis Myers, Jared Alexander Makrides, and Will Orion Makrides._

Aiden could practically feel the magic building as he spoke, and as he blinked, he saw ribbons of magic curling around his and Rose’s arms.

_Unless given permission by one of the former, or if it is for the greater good of Astral. This I swear upon my life and my magic._

_Dramatic,_ Aiden thought, but repeated the words.

At the end of the phrase, the ribbons of magic grew brighter for a moment, then sunk into their skin.

“And that’s that,” Rose said, releasing Aiden.

Aiden frowned, running over the words he had just said. “So your full name is—”

“Yeah, I just go by Rose,” Rose cut him off. “Not a whole lot of people know my full name, which is probably for the best.”

“Why?” And there was Aiden’s curiosity, running off without him yet again.

Rose smiled. “I don’t want a lot of people knowing,” was her explanation. “As for why that is, give it a little time Aiden. We may all be sworn to secrecy on whatever we’re told, but I know we all still have our own little secrets. Including Will’s contact in the Council,” she added pointedly at Will.

Will scowled, opening his bag and pulling out stacks of paper. _And I would rather not reveal their identity,_ he said.

“You know, Ashe would probably appreciate these,” Finn said, snagging a stack and joining Jared on his bed. Jared uncurled and leaned against Finn’s shoulder, though his expression was still slightly vacant.

_And if we share these with Ashe, he’ll inevitably let them slip to the Council, which means my contact will be under fire for sharing them with me,_ Will explained, setting the remainder at the end of Jared’s bed. _And then none of us would have access to them._

“Entirely fair.” Rose grabbed her own stack before claiming the foot of Will’s bed. “So for the inevitably confused, Will knows somebody in the Council who lets him copy their notes on the Council meetings, in exchange for information that we and Ashe are keeping from the Council.”

“So what’s stopping them from telling the rest of the Council?” Aiden asked.

“That is a good question.” Rose turned to Will.

_Fair. The short version is, they don’t trust part of the Council. As flawed as Ashe and his reasoning is, they think the information I give them shouldn’t be told to most of the Council._

“So they do tell some of the other members?” Rose clarified.

Will nodded. _The ones they trust the most._

“And do you trust them?”

Will nodded again. _But even if I didn’t know them well enough to make a judgement, I would trust my contact’s judgement of character._

Jared softly wolf whistled from his position at Finn’s shoulder.

_For all you know, my contact could be Alexander,_ Will rolled his eyes.

Jared made eye contact with Will and slowly, deliberately wolf whistled.

_Yeah yeah._ But Will was smiling, relief obvious as he looked at Jared.

“So another question,” Aiden said. “Why are you guys interested in the Council notes in the first place?”

“Ashe likes to treat us like kids who barely know what they’re doing,” Rose said, her voice acidic. “But all of us have grown up with this fight and want to do as much as we can to _help_.”

_Getting the Council notes helps fill us in on what’s happening here while we’re gone,_ Will said. _And that way, we can try and merge our efforts with the rest of the resistance._

“And why are you guys so separated in the first place?” Aiden asked.

“Ashe and I have been searching for the princess for most of my life,” Rose said. “My parents were killed by Maddox and his men, so I want to do everything I can to help take him down. Ashe knew the mage who protected the princess the night Maddox took over, and he’s taken it upon himself to track him down. I ended up finding him before I met anybody else who was slowly forming the resistance, so that’s how we ended up being the team that searches for the princess.”

“And I knew Rose when I was a kid, so when I joined the resistance I joined their team as soon as I could,” Finn explained, never looking up from his papers.

_And when Jared and I came here, Jared was paired up with Finn, and therefore was traveling with Ashe. And I refused to be left behind,_ Will finished the explanation. _So, to actually answer your question, we’re separated from the rest of the resistance due to the fact that we’re gone for long stretches of time looking for the princess._

Aiden frowned. “So you were looking for the princess and also kind of for me?”

“Yeah basically.” Finn flipped the page.

“We figured we’d have a better chance of running into you while chasing after the princess, rather than sitting here with the rest of the resistance,” Rose explained.

“But now you have me, but the princess is still missing.”

“To tell you the truth,” Rose lowered her voice, “we’ve actually run into the princess’s guardian. Multiple times, in fact. We never got to see her ourselves, but he told us she was safe, and,” Rose pulled a pendant out from under her shirt, “he gave us this. A way to call the princess, when we are ready to finally take the battle to Maddox. Of course, we still kept chasing after them, because we would have rather seen the princess for ourselves, make sure she was really okay, but,” Rose shrugged, “it’s about time we take that old mage at his word and hope we can actually call the princess with this.”

Aiden nodded. It was honestly a lot to take in.

“Hey Will,” Rose said, turning to Will. “So you have an information exchange with your contact, yes?”

Will nodded.

“Have you decided what you’re going to tell them yet?”

_Not yet. Haven’t had much of a chance to talk to them yet, other than when they gave me their notes to copy._

“Okay. Do we think Ashe will tell them about the contact?”

_Doubtful. He’ll want to keep that one dangling over the Council’s heads._

Rose grinned, her smile all teeth. “Wanna tell your contact that little bit?”

Will laughed. _Rose, do you know how long they’ve been hounding me for information on the princess?_

“Probably for as long as you’ve had this information exchange going.”

_Even longer._

“So I’ll make their day.”

_Oh so very much._


	5. Chapter 5

Will gathered up his copies of Nashira’s council notes, starting to hide them in their usual place, deep in a magically concealed pocket of his pack. As Finn had left, Jared had shifted his weight to the tent wall behind his head.

_Careful. Don’t fall._

“Come here?”

 _Just a minute._ Will finished hiding the notes, then tossed his pack back into its corner and joined Jared in his bed. _What happened?_ Will ghosted his hand over Jared’s shoulder and back, where he could feel the outline of bandages through his shirt.

“Like Finn said. Training accident.”

_That you didn’t heal?_

“Can’t. Cursed blades.”

Will sighed. _Damien._

Jared nodded.

 _P_ _robably tried to knock you down a few pegs, eh?_ Will tried to tease.

Jared sighed, curling up and pressing his hands to his face. “Finn’s right,” he mumbled, his voice muffled. “I—this shouldn’t have _happened_.”

_Jared…_

Jared abruptly made to stand, then second guessed himself partway through the movement. “I—I should sleep,” he muttered. “Finn and I are going to be training tomorrow.

 _Yeah, you should._ Will scooted until he could stand, then crouched in front of Jared. _You okay?_

“I’m fine.” Jared refused to meet Will’s eye.

_You don’t have to be strong for my sake Jared._

“I’m not.” Jared turned away, laying down. “Night Will.”

Will sighed. _At least talk to Finn, if you refuse to show any weakness to me._

Jared didn’t respond.

_Alright. I’m heading out. I’ll probably be back late. Get some rest, and don’t do too much tomorrow to aggravate your wound, okay?_

“Yeah. Okay. Goodnight.”

Will ran his hand through Jared’s hair. “ _I love you_ ,” he murmured in Otosa.

“ _Yeah. Love you too._ ”

With another sigh, Will left Jared to his brooding.


	6. Chapter 6

As Will’s luck would have it, he arrived at Nashira’s tent just as her guard, Meryn, was leaving. Meryn’s eyes narrowed as he caught sight of Will, and he disappeared back into Nashira’s tent.

Out of anybody, Meryn would be the most likely to realize that Will and Nashira had anything more than a friendship that had faded, because Will kept running into him on his way to visit Nashira.

“Oh, what now?” Will could hear Nashira’s exasperated voice.

Will ducked into Nashira’s tent as Meryn said, “You have a visitor Lady Nashira.”

Nashira’s eyes fell on Will, and Will could see her annoyance starting to fade. “I see that,” she said dryly. “And you felt the need to inform me of this why?”

“Because it is my duty as your guard,” Meryn said stiffly.

“And I told you, you’ve been dismissed for the night.” Nashira turned back to her desk, nonverbally dismissing Meryn.

“My lady, I don’t believe my work is done if you’re having visitors at this late hour,” Meryn said, shooting Will a sidelong glare.

“That is entirely my own business Meryn,” Nashira said coldly. “The only thing that should concern you is that you have been _dismissed_ for the night. Go and get some rest.”

“My lady—”

“Or do I need to report you to your superiors for disobedience?” Nashira threatened.

Meryn stiffened. “No my lady.”

“Then leave. Besides, Will is no threat to me.”

Meryn huffed, but turned and stalked out of the tent, glaring at Will as he passed. Will just met his eye steadily until the tent flap closed behind him.

Nashira sighed heavily. “I’m sorry about him,” she said. “I still don’t get why the Council insists on us having guards. I may not be a warrior, but I can still defend myself.”

 _S_ _ometimes it might be a good idea to have that layer of defense,_ Will said, crossing the tent to sit on the corner of her desk. _But I do agree, having a guard for your own tent is a little ridiculous._

Nashira shook her head with another sigh. “I hate having to deal with him after long Council meetings.”

 _Then come here_. Will took Nashira by the hand and pulled until she was standing in front of him. _And let me distract you_. And he pulled her close to kiss her.

Nashira laughed a little, and Will smiled, pleased that his plan had worked to cheer her up. “And here I was thinking you were here for business,” she teased, resting her forearms on Will’s shoulders.

 _Eh_. Will waved her comment aside. _We have no set date to leave again, so business has time. And I do like seeing you smile more than seeing you upset._ He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Nashira laughed again. “Astral Will, you’re so cheesy.”

 _But it’s making you laugh._ As Nashira looked up, Will caught her lips in another kiss. _And what’s really important here?_

“I think the resistance is,” Nashira murmured, but she kissed Will with another smile before working to untangle herself from him.

 _Why do you have to be reasonable?_ Will let her go, but not without brushing a kiss along her knuckles.

“Because one of us has to be,” Nashira teased.

 _Hey, I use up all my reason trying to reign in Jared and Finn,_ Will protested.

“A fair and admirable point,” Nashira said. “Now, I _hate_ to be the voice of reason again,” but her smile was fond and teasing, “but I do have a few things I need to finish up for the Council before the morning.”

Will caught Nashira’s sleeve as she wandered back within his reach. _Ria, have you been sleeping enough?_

“Come on Will, don’t you trust me to take care of myself?” Nashira adjusted Will’s grip so she was holding his hand and pressed a kiss to his palm.

Will frowned. _Not when you’re avoiding my question like that_.

“I’m fine Will.” Nashira dropped Will’s hand and turned to the papers still scattered across her desk.

Will reached out across the desk, effectively blocking Nashira’s view. _And now is when you’re really going to regret me knowing you so well._ He shifted so he was sitting more centered on Nashira’s desk. _I can tell you haven’t been sleeping Ria._

Nashira refused to meet his eyes.

 _Please. Talk to me_. There was only so many brooding people Will could handle in his life, and Jared was too stubborn to crack.

But Nashira had nowhere near Jared’s level of stubbornness, at least when it came to talking to Will. “It’s fine Will.” As Will reached up to cup her cheek in his hand, she turned and nestled into his palm. “I just—I’m stressed. And I can’t stop thinking when I try to sleep.”

 _Oh Ria._ Will kissed her forehead.

“I do try. But I’ve also kind of given up. I’ll usually bring something to do in bed for when I inevitably give up or wake up terribly early.”

 _Ria, love_. Will stood and pulled Nashira into a hug.

“I’m fine Will.” But Nashira clung to Will, pressing her face into his shoulder.

_Do you want me to stay with you tonight?_

Nashira let out a small huff of laughter. “Will, people will talk. _Jared_ —”

 _J_ _ared already suspects, and there’s nothing stopping him from his suspicions._ Will swept Nashira’s feet out from under her, and Nashira squeaked in surprise, clutching at Will as he lifted her into his arms. _But I’ve kept your identity a secret from them._

“Yes, but there’s no way it’d be anybody in the Old Council,” Nashira huffed. “And Bea’s obviously making eyes at her guard, and Alexander is firmly in love with Rose.”

 _Hey now, whatever their feelings are says nothing about mine,_ Will teased, pushing his way through the division between the two tents and setting Nashira down in her bed. _For all they know, I could be helplessly in love with Alexander_.

Nashira started giggling, a little hysterically. “That’s a possibility I don’t know I ever wanted to consider.”

 _And you really don’t have to much more._ Will crouched by her bed as Nashira sat up. _After all, it will take a lot to sway Alexander from Rose, and my heart,_ Will took Nashira’s hand and kissed the back of it, _is firmly yours._

“Oh Astral, you sap.” Nashira bent down to kiss Will. “Get out of here. I need to change.”

 _As you wish my lady._ Will smirked as he stood, narrowly avoiding Nashira’s retaliatory blow. _Anything in particular I should do, or just turn out the lights in your office?_

“Just the lights.” Nashira sighed as she stood. “Not that I don’t trust you not to mess up, but my sorting is very complicated.”

 _And way too complicated to explain when you’re tired._ Will gently kissed her again. _I’ll get the lights. Let me know when I’m allowed back._

“And if I say never?”

 _Y_ _ou would never._

“Hmm, I’m sure there’s a line somewhere,” Nashira teased. “However, yes, it is probably very hard for you to reach it.”

Will smiled. _Get changed love._ And with another kiss, he left Nashira to her own devices.

She was apparently a fast changer, because as Will was replacing the last doused, interestingly placed lantern, Nashira called his name. She had lit one lantern by her bed, and the tent was bathed in flickering shadows. It was probably just a trick of the light, but Will swore the dark circles under her eyes were more pronounced now.

As Will toed off his boots and joined Nashira in bed, she playfully wrinkled her nose at Will. “No proper pajamas, what kind of monster are you?”

Will rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to her nose because he could and she was too cute. _Pajamas, if I have any, would be back in my tent with Jared. And my, how far you’ve come from the lady who was roughing it with me when we went to establish contact with Arkala._

“What can I say, I guess I just have a taste for the finer things in life now.” Nashira yawned at the end of her sentence.

Will smirked. _So am I one of the finer things?_

Nashira groaned, burying her face in his shoulder. “You’re so cocky sometimes Will.”

_And sappy. Can’t forget sappy. Have to make sure your description of me is 100% accurate._

“Oh, there are so many more words I could use to describe you.” As Will laid down properly, Nashira shifted so she was using his shoulder as a pillow. Will just accepted the fact his arm would probably be numb in the morning, if it meant Nashira would sleep.

 _But you won’t use any of them,_ he said, pulling up the blankets around them. _Because you need sleep Ria_.

“Mmm.” Nashira yawned again. “Kind. Pacifist. Patient.”

Nashira was stubborn, but her voice was quickly blurring with sleep. Will figured it would be better to let her run herself out, and just held her tight.

“Hopeless romantic. Stupidly brave. Loyal.” Nashira’s voice trailed off.

 _Helplessly in love with you_. Will pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

His body quickly protested his early morning, and Will soon found himself joining Nashira in sleep.


End file.
